


Long Distance Lovers

by yikesoof5678



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, Gay, Gay Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesoof5678/pseuds/yikesoof5678
Summary: Being all the way across the country from each other can put a strain on a relationship. Luckily our four boys can find a way to make it work even with college work.Read the tags. The smut isn't important to the story and can be skipped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this hell-hole. This will be my first time writing smut, although it doesn't appear in this chapter. If smut isn't your thing, you can skip the chapters and still get the full story.

Prologue Part 1

Christine and Jeremy's relationship was strained. Not long after they got together, it started getting rough. Although Michael didn't appear to be jealous, he was. Jeremy was his friend for 12 years. Why wasn't he his first pick??

Either way, he did his best to not let his jealousy hurt his friend in any way shape or form. He tried to hang out with Jeremy as much as he could, without interfering with his relationship with Christine. Turns out, that's easier said than done.

Michael found himself as a third wheel a lot. It was starting to get awkward for both him and Christine, but neither wanted to hurt Jeremy. Obviously, Michael and Christine didn't hate each other, they were actually semi-good friends. They tended to hang out without Jeremy, which Jeremy didn't mind. He wanted his best friend and girlfriend to be on good terms after all.

Things got even more difficult a few months down the road, though. Jeremy was becoming increasingly distant from Christine. No one really knew why, except Jeremy, but he wasn't telling anyone. He wouldn't even tell Michael.

Jeremy's secret was that he was becoming less and less interested in Christine, and more and more interested in Michael. Jeremy has known from the start that Christine wasn't the right one for him, but oddly decided to pursue her anyway. He was bored of it before they even got together. It was kind of a ploy to make him seem less stupid and nerdy.

The SQUIP itself knew that Jeremy wasn't into her, but agreed it would make him more cool. It hurt Jeremy to leave Michael behind during this, because Michael was the one Jeremy wanted all along. The SQUIP insured Jeremy that it would work out in the end, which it had.

Finally, Jeremy confessed the whole thing to none other than Rich. He told Jeremy that the best thing to do would be to break up with Christine and follow his heart. Taking said advice, Jeremy broke up with her the next day. She took it well and completely understood, but was a bit hurt about being used like that. Jeremy felt bad and let her have as much time as she needed to heal. They're still close friends to this day.

Michael was very confused about why Jeremy gave his dream girl up like that, until Jeremy explained. He was shocked. Jeremy liked him all along?

To no surprise, Jeremy and Michael started dating.


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

Not long after Jeremy and Michael started dating, Rich and Jake were a couple too. People loved both couples and they all hung out often. Michael slowly started falling for Jake and Rich for Jeremy. They didn't really know what to do. They already had boyfriends who they loved dearly, but they loved other people too.

After a bit of digging through the Internet, they found the term polyamorous. Dating multiple partners at once.

Rich and Michael were started texting each other about the concept, and decided that all four of them should all date each other, considering how much they all hung out. Jeremy and Jake agreed, and by the middle of Senior year, they were the model relationship in the school.


End file.
